Black X - Round 2
Remember how I said that I'm gonna find all these secrets in The Black X game? Yes it's me, Mike. I'm back to finally know the secrets. Okay So I put the CD disc again. So If you click on the Title Screen 20 times, the screen fades to black, I got so scared hoping this wasn't a jumpscare. I was now teleported to a blood sky, guess this was secret level 1. I started to move but my character was "Black X" noticing how it looked familiar to the main againsot in the game, I knew that the black hedgehog's name was now confirmed, It's Black X.￼ "X" used for short tho. As I continued moving, Cartoon Blood appeared, and Realistic Screams as Black X's Smile became wider and WIDER. He started to fly, but so fast. Now It shows a cutsence which seemed weird. Black X was now talking to a black person wearing a ROBLOX Cap. This was confusing, Because Sonic never knew Roblox before. That robloxian had red eyes glowing with a Roblox guest shirt from 2008, here is what the conversation was. Black X: hello Boss. ???: Hello. Did you do your mission? Black X: Yes I did. Black X: I took their dead bodies and they should be rest in peace now. ???: Great job, For that, you will get your mega transformtion. You now have a form. It's a... ???: Dark super form. use it when it's needed, your next mission is to find Sonic again because, WHY ISNT HE HERE? Black X: OKAY OKAY. I'm gonna look for him. ???: You will get another suprise if you win. Black X: K boss. See ya after I find Sonic and his stupid friends. ???: SHUT UP AND JUST GO THERE ALREADY! the cutsence ended. Wow, did Sonic actually surive?￼ I didn't know for sure. But wow. My childhood hedgehog came back. Now I was playing as Sonic. It showed him also in a cutsence. "Weird..." I said to myself. Here's the conversation: Sonic: well I made it, I really wonder where everyone else went. Sonic: oh yeah they died *sad face :(* Sonic: I have to save them... I can't leave like this. The cutsence ended and I was now in a new level called "old friends.." it showed Sonic not happy and the Hill act 1 music but distorted and deep. Also it was on 0.25x speed I believe. I started to move Sonic as he kept remembering his friends. I had to save him... suddenly out of no where, Black X jumped right at the screen with a jumpscare. I almost fell lol, but anyways Sonic started to have tears even tho Sonic never cried before... He started to get so fast and MAD I wasn't even controlling him. He found Black X. now again there was a cutsence. Sonic: YOU MONSTER! Black X: I been expecting you, little rat. Sonic: WHO YOU CALLING RAT YOU IDIOT? Black X: So many souls, so little time. Would you agree? Sonic: NOPE, and it's time you die. Black X: Well, Time for you to die too. Static cut the screen and now Sonic was fighting Black X. I started to hit Black X￼ because I wanted Sonic to win. I luckily didn't lose my rings, and I hit the last hit. Black X disappeared. Sonic: HEY! come back here you monster! I was now in a zone called "the 2nd fight." The music was Hill zone reversed. Now Sonic was in the staircase from sonic.exe Eggman level. He started looking for black x and eventually found him. Sonic: Found You! Black X: You never seem to give up... Sonic: Me? Give up? Are you doing a joke or your drunk or somethin'? now bolts we're aiming at sonic. I dodged them and hit Black X 20 times. He disappeared again. Sonic: ugh... What can I expect from a coward? Now the Final level finally. This one had music of the last zone music in Round 2.exe The Unofficial sonic.exe sequel which was eggman's level. Now I was in the final level in Black X.EXE, Which is what I'm playing right now. There were screamers everywhere. Jumpscares kept appearing, and I finally found Black X. Sonic: Hello, Coward! Black X: How dare you call me a coward, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE? Sonic: Maybe death wants you instead of me? Sonic transformed into hyper. Black X: is that a challenge? I will turn to my dark form then! Black X became Dark Black X. Sonic: blast away! Ready for the Final round? Now the Sonic 3 final boss (doomsday) music was playing￼. SONIC and Black X were now in space fighting. They were flying. I made Sonic Hit Black X and Dodge him. untill Black X hit me. Sonic got hurt and there was cartoon blood on him. I made Sonic hit Black X the final hit. Black X: NOOOO!!!! SONIC: No more running away this time. Sonic then ran through black X and Cartoon blood was seen. Black X fell to hell, his home. Sonic went back to mobius and everything was now back to normal. Sonic went to green hill, and the music when you defeated sonic.exe in Round 2.EXE was playing. animals were now alive and Sonic found all Sonic characters waiting for him in the finish post. He ran through it and now instead of it being black￼ X's face it was sonic's. Now there was an image and Sonic 4: episode II act finished music was on. Sonic, tails and Knuckles were happy and jumping like the end of Sonic Classic Heroes. I took out the CD disc. Guess nothing to do with it. So I broke it to pieces. This case was solved and ended with a good ending. The End? :)